Afternoon of five Kisses
by Veronica Cereta
Summary: Each Gundam Pilot meets a Sailor Scout. Each shares an afternoon and a kiss.
1. Trust

Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Quatre is 16 and Ami is 15 in this story. They are in High School. Please, email me with your thoughts: on the story: [dinochick80@yahoo.com][1]

___***********************************************************************_

_"The best proof of love is trust." _

-Joyce Brothers

Trust

By Veronica Cereta

***************************************************************

"We have a new student joining us today."

Ami looked up from her math just long enough to see that the shy, blonde boy in the front of the room was about her age; possibly a year older, but still a couple of years younger than most students in Advanced Calculus. She quickly returned to her work.

"My name is Quatre Winner."

"Well, it's lovely to have you here," the math teacher beamed. "It looks like there is an open seat next to Ami. Why don't you sit there? Ami, please raise your hand so Quatre can find you."

Ami's hand shot up mechanically and quickly came down to rest on her desk. She did not look up from her assignment. Slowly, sheepishly Quatre moved to the desk on her right. They worked in silence for a while, until Quatre sighed deeply.

"Having trouble?" the girl was smiling warmly."

After hesitating for a moment Quatre answered, "I just have a bit of difficulty with differential equations."

"Well, they're pretty important in Calculus; let me see if I can help."

"Oh, I don't want to take time away from your school work."

"It's okay, I'm already finished." Ami laid her calculus book flat on her desk. Tucked inside was a book about Einstein's theory of relativity that she had been reading for the past ten minutes. Quatre had to laugh at the irony of a student hiding a theoretical physics book from her advanced calculus teacher. Ami stared at him for a moment and then broke out into giggling. The two tried to stifle their laughter as their teacher glared at them from over her desk.

"Show me how you would work the next problem," Ami requested.

"Well, I would graph distance on the X axis and speed on the Y axis."

"Yes, and how would that help you find acceleration?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what is acceleration?" Ami prodded.

"The product of speed and distance."

"And that product is found on the slope of the . . ."

"The tangent line!" Quartre declared so loudly that the teacher glanced up again. 

Ami giggled once more, "See, you know what you're doing. You just need to be more confident!" 

Quatre smiled warmly and the girl could feel her heart rate increase. When the final bell rang, interrupting them, she was a bit relieved, but also surprisingly disappointed. She got up quickly and walked out into the hall. It took her a moment to realize that the new boy was following her. Slowing a bit, she looked up, waiting for him to cover the distance between them.

"What club do you attend?" he asked, peering sheepishly out from his long blonde bangs. She hadn't realized how clear and blue his eyes were, like two pools of deep still water.

"Computer club. Have you chosen one yet?"

"Not yet." The pilot thought about Sandrock's cockpit. A computer club would seem pretty tame after being around so much high tech machinery. "I think I might like a music club."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, the violin."

"I know a girl who plays the violin. I'd love to hear you play sometime." It was Quatre's turn to notice Ami's eyes. They sparkled with a deep blue sapphire light. The young Arab saw them as twin oasis in this desert of new faces and experiences.

"Maybe after computer club I can play for you. I happen to have my violin with me today."

"I would love that, but I have cram school today."

"Well there will be other days." Quatre answered.

"I hope so." Later Ami would wonder what had made her so bold. That last sentence seemed like something Usagi would say to Mamoru, certainly not something the shy, model student would say to a boy she had just met. However, at the time, it was exactly how Ami felt, and for once she had seen no reason to hide her feelings.

*******************************************************************

All through computer club the young girl's thoughts kept returning to the new student. He was certainly smart; he had to be since he was in advanced calculus. He didn't look Japanese, maybe Middle Eastern, someplace like Arabia. Oh, he was adorable, with features like an angel in a renaissance painting: the golden hair, the deep blue eyes, and the smooth thin features. In her mind she lifted Gabriel out of DaVinchi's famous work, "The Annunciation" and put Quatre in his place. Then she took out the Virgin Mary and added herself. Of course she felt very silly and blushed visibly, but it was a haunting image, the two of them in the Middle Eastern town of Nazareth, meeting, looking at each other with so much mutual admiration.

*************************************************************

The boy wandered the halls for quite some time. He told himself that he was looking for the music club. However, his body kept drifting towards the computer lab, and his mind towards Ami. She certainly was smart; there was no question there. Still, that wasn't why he liked her. He liked how she explained his math to him, and the fact that she had even bothered to try. He liked that she read Einstein during calculus and was interested in music. He liked her gentle smile, sparkling eyes, and hair, blue hair, like the desert sky just before dawn.

The harsh tone of a fire alarm jarred Quatre from his thoughts. It was a bit late for a drill, and the scent of smoke confirmed his suspicion. 

"The students in 2A can't get out," Quatre overheard a fleeing girl tell her friend. "The fire is in the hall blocking their exit, and it is much, too far to jump. It may be to late by the time the fire department gets here." He knew he had to find Ami.

******************************************************************

Ami had managed to slip under a desk as the other students evacuated. She could transform here without being seen. She was about to do just that when the new student launched himself into the room.

"Ami, the students in 2A can't get out."

Even if she could transform and use her powers, the force of her water attack would probably hurt some students, maybe kill a few. She had to think of a way to get them out. The new kid supplied the answer.

"I shouldn't tell anyone this, but I need to trust someone, and we don't have much time. I am one of five gundam pilots. If I could get to my gundam, which is just a block away, I could get those people out. The problem is, I have to reach the hanger undetected. If anyone sees me I'll have to leave this city again, and my life will be in danger."

Ami had heard of the gundams; she couldn't believe she was meeting a pilot. She also couldn't believe the trust he placed in her. In an instant she made up her mind.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

A blue light engulfed the girl. Quatre stared in amazement as she spun and transformed in to a soldier dressed in a blue and white sailor outfit. 

"Let's go," she exclaimed smiling a smile that told Quatre everything was under control. He grinned, nodded and raced after her. They ran through the congested halls as students struggled to leave the building. 

"Don't panic, everyone; the fire is contained on the second floor. Just get out in an orderly fashion!" After hearing Mercury's words the students settled down a bit. Things started moving smoothly.

Once the two had left the building Mercury called out, "Shabon Spray!" A think fog encased the two; no one could have seen where they went. They ran to a hanger at the end of the block. Quickly Quatre threw open the door and jumped into the cockpit of the giant robot. The scout had never seen such a weapon. It was fantastic. The robot rose and picked up Mercury in his left hand. He took two steps and was at the school. Placing his right hand under the window outside 2A, he allowed the students to climb out onto it and set them gently on the ground. The students cheered and thanked the pilot before running away from the burning building.

"Bring me close to the fire!" Mercury yelled. The left hand rose to the window.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" I blue orb of water formed in her hands. She spun gracefully and hurled it at the school. The fire trucks arrived in time to see the giant robot walking way.

Quatre walked the robot a ways and then looked down at Sandrock's open hand. The girl had transformed back into Ami. She lay curled up and panting on the metal surface. He lifted her gently into the cockpit. They looked at each other for some time, both consumed with admiration. 

"Is there some place I can take you?" Quatre broke the silence. Ami thought for a moment. She had already missed most of Cram School, and she *was* seven chapters ahead in her studies.

"That depends on two things," she answered a bit coyly. "Do you have your violin, and how fast can this thing make it to the seashore."

Quatre's grin filled his face as he accelerated Sandrock to top speed.

******************************************************************

Lying on the warm sand, she listened as the violin reached highs and lows, only surpassed by one other violinist that she had ever heard. She watched the waves wash over the sand, each of the two elements mingling with each other, causing change in the other. Quatre put down the violin and sat beside Ami. A person can only change so much, she realized as her thoughts drifted to all the homework that she would have to do to make up for this afternoon. Quatre leaned over and kissed her gently and somehow with respect, and all her thoughts of other things vanished like a wave upon the sand, as she kissed him back.

   [1]: mailto:dinochick80@hotmail.com



	2. Defiance

Author's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I realize that my friend who   
loves Rei and hates Wufei will kill me for this fic, but I think the pairing is fun! So Beth,   
this is for you. Anyways, Rei is 15 and Wufei is 16 in this fic. Yuuichirou has left   
the shrine to pursue a career in music. Rei was very sad for a while, but she   
is over it now. He doesn't enter her mind much any more.  
dinochick80@yahoo.com  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love   
is a war; love is a growing up."   
-James Baldwin   
  
Defiance  
By: Veronica Cereta  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"We have a new student joining us today."  
  
A boy, his black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, surveyed the martial arts   
class intently. His gaze rested on one of two girls in the class. She was a beautiful   
creature with long raven hair. He had no idea why he was so drawn to her.  
  
"I am Wufei," he informed the class.  
  
The teacher nodded and turned to the boy. "In order for me to get a feel for   
new students' strengths and weaknesses I have them fight the current class champion.   
Rei, please come forward." The girl who had caught Wufei's eye gracefully stepped to   
the front of the class. His heart leapt. *She* was the class champion.  
  
"I don't fight women."  
  
Justly angered, Rei was about to set the boy strait, when she sensed a deeper   
reason behind his comment. She couldn't quite place it, but it was clear that the   
reason for his statement was seeped in tragedy and pain. The priestess bit her tongue.   
Although, she thought to herself, she would teach him a lesson when they fought.  
  
"If you don't fight Rei, you will fail the class." The professor was obviously   
unhappy with the boy's demand.   
  
Normally Wufei would have left, but he felt something from Rei. There was a   
strength and determination to her, also a deep spirituality. He wanted to get to know   
her, but even more, he *wanted* to fight her. This was truly strange, but for some   
reason, he felt she might be his equal. He wanted to test her. 'Forgive me, Nataku' he   
thought as he walked proudly to the mat. Rei joined him silently.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The two fought fast and hard. Every move the pilot threw the priestess   
countered and vice versa. Rei was graceful, though passionate. Her raven hair flowing   
as she maneuvered. She couldn't believe how well the new student was doing. She   
realized that he probably wasn't used to loosing. 'Well, get used to it," she decided.   
Still, he was very handsome, in an ancient fighter kind of way. The fact that she could   
see his face was nice. She didn't think ill of that other man she had dated, but his hair   
had always been a bit of a drawback. That certainly wasn't a problem with this guy.   
  
Wufei was determined. He would not loose to a weak woman. Though,   
admittedly she wasn't very weak at all, and she was beautiful. The look on her face   
was so ardent; she was obviously trying her hardest. Still she had a grace that made   
he movements look easy. Not knowing why he was thinking these thoughts, he forced   
himself to concentrate on winning the match.  
  
The class was mesmerized by the pair. It was like watching recording of a   
beautiful ballet on fast forward. The teacher honestly couldn't tell who was the   
stronger of the two. He would have to see when the match was over.  
  
The fight went on for most of the class, and the two began to tire. Just when it   
looked as if the new boy would win, Rei ducked under a high kick, delivering a low spin   
kick that landed Wufei on his back. The class cheered and the professor pronounced   
Rei the winner, though he added many comments about how evenly matched they   
were, which only angered Rei and sounded like pity to Wufei. The teacher chose   
another pair to spar for the few minutes remaining in class.   
  
As always, the raven-haired girl used this time to meditate. She was trying to   
get a feel for the new student. He interested her, and she wanted to know more. She   
could read that the reason he didn't want to fight women, had to do with his past. He   
had once fought a woman that he cared deeply about and it hadn't turned out well.   
She almost felt sorry for beating him . . . almost. She also felt from him a lot of pain.   
He had seen and been through a lot. It was the same sensation she would get from a   
solider who had been in many battles. This made her want to know more.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Rei, the boy was doing the same thing to her that she was   
doing to him. His ability to read people, though not as refined as hers was rarely   
wrong. He could feel great loneliness. She had been alone for most of her life, very   
little family or friends. Eventually she had made some very close friends, but   
sometimes she still felt very different and alone. He also sensed a pride from her, and   
a determination. He couldn't tell much about what she was determined to do. It   
seemed like she was driven to protect something . . . no someone . . . he didn't know   
who or why. This made him want to know more.  
  
Finally the last bell rang and the student filtered out into the hall. Most of the   
classmates came up and congratulated Rei. The new boy watched silently. As she   
made her way beyond the crowd she noticed that the new student was still behind her.   
  
"I want a rematch," he stated.  
  
"I can't now, I have archery club."  
  
"Skip it."  
  
The demand caught Rei off guard. For some reason she didn't want to give this   
guy what he wanted. Still, she had gone every day to archery, it wouldn't really hurt to   
miss one day. Plus it was a chance to get to know this boy a bit better, and she didn't   
want to look like a coward.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." She led the way to her grandfather's shrine. It was peaceful   
there and they would have room to move around. They walked in silence. He didn't   
ask where they were going, and she didn't supply information.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
When they arrived, Rei led him around back. He was impressed. He knew that   
if he were to be involved with a girl, she would have to be spiritual, and a priestess   
was about as spiritual as he could hope to find. He made himself stop these thoughts.   
The girl ceased in the middle of an open area. He looked at her intently for a moment   
and then muttered, "Begin."  
  
They fought more passionately than before, like twin flames flickering around   
one another, joining and separating again and again. The fight lasted much longer   
than before. Both of them were determined to win, but there was playfulness to the   
fight. Every now and then the girl would grin in admiration as Wufei landed a good   
kick, and he found himself grinning back. He was actually enjoying this fight; it had   
been a long time sense he had fought hand to hand with such an equal. Rei was also   
happy. The chance to work on some finer skills was definatly needed, and she had   
never met a boy who could keep up with her. Sure Makato could beat her much of the   
time, but never a male. It was different fighting Wufei.  
  
The fight raged for quite some time, as if neither wanted it to end. Finally Wufei   
delivered a blow to Rei's stomach. As she doubled over he kicked her down, but   
managed to loose his footing and fall on top of her. Panting, trying desperately to   
catch their breaths, the two stared at each other. Then the pilot kissed the priestess.   
He didn't know why, and he certainly wouldn't be happy about it tomorrow, but at the   
moment he just had to. His kiss was as hard and passionate as his fighting. 'Baka!'   
Rei thought. 'Jerk! Just because he beat me doesn't give him the right to do whatever   
he wants! Baka!' It took the Rei a while to realize that she was still kissing him back,   
and even longer to realize that she was enjoying it.  
  
  



	3. Joy

Authors note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Thanks to   
PrincessLesse, who helped so much with her review! I wasn't sure about whom   
to pair up next, but when I saw her suggestion, it just made perfect sense! I   
realize that my Japanese is very poor, bare with me. As for Duo being a Bob   
Seager fan, well he is an American, and it just fits. You probably guessed, but   
Duo is 16 and Minako is 15.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"The deep joy we take in the company of people with whom we have just   
recently fallen in love is undisguisable."   
  
John Cheever  
  
  
Joy  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
***************************************  
  
"We have a new student joining us today."  
  
Minako looked up from the note she had been writing. Her best friend   
had been abruptly dumped the day before and the note was meant to cheer her   
up. The situation put her in a men-hating mood, which was rare for the blond   
flirt. Of course the mood couldn't last long. In fact it completely disappeared   
the instant she saw the new kid. He was a hunk, with long brown hair pulled   
back into a cute braid. All she could think was "Yum!"  
  
"The name's Duo." As the boy surveyed the class his gaze came to rest on the   
most beautiful member. It was as easy as choosing the Venus De Milo from a pile of   
kindergarten clay sculptures. She was a striking creature, her long blond hair pulled up   
into a red bow. He flashed her a winning smile as he sauntered to an empty seat two   
chairs ahead of her.   
  
The girl fought to stifle a giggle and she returned to her note. She wanted to tell   
her friend about the new boy and how he had looked at her, but that seemed a little   
harsh. She new her friend would be happy for her, but still . . . Minako quickly finished   
up the note and began daydreaming.  
  
Duo meanwhile, paid no attention to his first Classics lesson. He was too busy   
plotting ways to win the fetching blond over. She was fantastic, like a goddess of   
beauty in a world of mortals. 'Goddess of beauty, that's good.' He would haft to try to   
remember that one.  
  
Maybe he would have paid more attention to the class if he had known what was   
running through the girl's mind. Not one to let little things like reality spoil a perfectly   
good daydream, she was already planning their wedding. He would make a great   
groom, with the ponytail casually hung down the back of a slick tux. 'Do you Duo, take   
Minako . . .'  
  
"Minako, Minako!"  
  
"Huh," she was jolted from her fantasies by the menacing voice of the Classics   
professor.   
  
"Glad you could join us." He always said that, and it was never funny. She   
wondered why he didn't vary his insults a bit. "Tell me, Minako, what did Aristotle say   
about friendship?"   
  
'Good thing I am so good at quotes,' thought the cunning blond. "Nani desuka   
yujin ka? Ni karanda toisho ni ichi chashaku."  
  
The class broke into laughter. "Nani? Nani?" She looked around for someone to   
tell her what was so funny.  
  
'What a cutie,' thought Duo as the blond blushed bright red. Luckily the final bell   
rang saving her from further embarrassment. She walked quickly out into the hall   
avoiding her classmates. Duo rushed to catch her.  
  
""Nani desuka yujin ka? Ni karanda toisho ni ichi kihaku." (A/N: What is   
friendship? One soul with two bodies.) Duo said as he casually strolled up along side   
the girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The quote by Aristotle, it's Ni karanda toisho ni ichi kihaku."  
  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
  
"Close, you actually said "Ni karanda toisho ichi chashaku." (A/N: One soul with   
two teaspoons.)  
  
"Ohhhhh." The girl smiled shyly and then giggled. Duo saw his opportunity.  
  
"Hey, you want to go get ice-cream or something?"  
  
"I would love to . . . but I really should go see if my friend is okay. She was   
dumped last night."  
  
"That sucks." Duo replied with sincerity. "I'll help you look for her."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
Minako's friend was not difficult to locate. As soon as the two stepped out onto   
the sunlit front steps she elbowed Duo. "There she is." A girl with blond hair pulled up   
into two odangos was strolling across the lawn. She appeared to be in deep   
conversation with a boy Minako had never seen before.  
  
"Well, what do you know! Looks like he's already made a friend, and they're   
having an actual conversation." Duo seemed very pleasantly surprised.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, we're buddies. Listen, I don't know about your friend, but looks like   
mine would not appreciate an interruption right now. Maybe we could try for that ice   
cream.  
  
Minako thought for a moment. Her friend did look somewhat happy, and maybe   
time alone with a different guy would be just what the doctor ordered. "Sure!" She   
replied, trying to put the breakup out of her head, at least for the afternoon.  
  
Once at the ice-cream shop the two ordered and found a booth in the corner of   
the room. There they talked and laughed for hours. Minako learned about four of   
Duo's closest friends; Duo learned about four of Minako's closest friends. The two   
learned how much each valued and cared for their friends. Duo gave her advice about   
what to do with a friend going through a break up. When it came to cheering people   
up Minako was unmatched, still the fact that he cared enough to offer the advice was   
nice. She had never slipped so easily into conversation with a guy before. She wasn't   
shy around him at all. In fact it was like spending the afternoon with her best friend,   
only he was a cute guy she wanted to kiss. He spoke with so much passion about   
friends and even life. She was very enthralled. Duo was having fun too. He had left   
someone special when he came to Tokyo, and was glad to meet a friendly face, and   
what a face! Minako seemed more beautiful after he had learned more about her. She   
had so many dreams, so much energy.   
  
Eventually the conversation got around to music. Duo learned that her favorite   
groups were "Glay" and a group called "The Three Lights." Though she liked many,   
many singers. He also learned that she had never heard of Bob Seager, one of his   
favorites.  
  
"Man, you gotta hear him!"  
  
"Is he cute," she asked.  
  
"Well . . . no, not really, but he is a really good singer, and I just happen to have   
a CD with me. Still, I don't have anywhere to play it."  
  
"We could go to my room. Mom and dad aren't there, so we should have   
privacy."  
  
"Great!" The two hurried to Mina's house and up the stairs to her bedroom. As   
they entered a small white cat got up from the bed.  
  
"What a great Cat!" said Duo as he stroked it's soft fur. The animal purred   
softly.   
  
"Please get out, Artemis." Mina shooed it out of the room. "We would never get   
any privacy with him around."   
  
Duo laughed, thinking it a joke.  
  
The room was a typical girls room: fluffy bed, makeup on the dresser. There   
were posters of teen idols on every wall. "Wow, do you like all of these guys?"  
  
"Sure do! But none of them have gorgeous hair like yours! Hey, let me do your   
hair, pleeeeeaaaaase!"  
  
"Umm, I don't know." Duo weighed the pros and cons of the idea. She was   
beautiful and he did want to get close to her, but his hair! He set the CD into the   
player and pushed play. "Okay, why not."  
  
"Yea!"   
  
Duo let loose his braid. His long brown hair fell in cascades down his shoulders   
and back. Minako touched it; it was soft and tingled her fingers. "Turn the Page," was   
playing in the stereo. Thanks to her years in London, the girl could follow along well   
with the words. The song was about how lonely life can be, and how it is just a series   
of events, like pages in a book. The girl was giggling a lot as she did Duo's hair and   
this caused him to worry.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up there?"  
  
"You'll see. I just want to see how this looks on someone else."  
  
Duo had to smile at how giggly and excited she was.   
  
"Here you go!" she said, handing him a mirror.  
  
He looked at his hair pulled up into two odangos and burst into laughter. She   
stopped trying not to laugh and rolled onto the floor holding her stomach. Duo slowly   
pulled out the hairpieces and watched her. She had so much joy, God she was   
beautiful.  
  
"You know, you are a goddess of beauty." She looked up with a start. The only   
one who had ever called her that was Artemis. She was surprised at how much it   
changed when coming from a boy and not a small cat.   
  
"Well . . . If I am a goddess than you must be a god. What are you the god of?"  
  
Duo smiled a sad sort of smile, "Someday, I'll tell you." He sat down next to her   
and kissed her slowly and carefully. She threw her arms around him as she kissed   
back.  



	4. Forgiveness

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Kim, this one's for you, hope you   
enjoy. Trowa is 16, Makoto is 15 (yep, that means next it's Usagi and Heero).  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."   
-Peter Ustinov  
  
Forgiveness  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"We have a new student joining us today."  
  
Makoto looked up from the cake she was making. The boy was handsome, with   
brown hair brushed casually over one of his dark green eyes. He reminded the girl of a   
guy she had once dated.  
  
"You may call me Trowa Barton."  
  
The boy scanned the class, immediately spotting her. She was tall, just as he had   
been told. However, no one had mentioned her stunning beauty: how her brown hair   
floated off her shoulders, held in a high ponytail, how her deep green eyes sparkled with   
life.  
  
"Well, for this class why don't you choose a partner and watch what they do. Oh,   
but first grab an apron."  
  
Makoto had to giggle as the boy pulled a pastel pink apron over his head. Tying it   
behind his back he looked up, causing her to stop. She felt bad, she didn't even know the   
guy; maybe he was easily embarrassed. He slowly came over to her stove.  
  
"Hey, sorry I laughed at you. You just looked so cute." The boy only nodded,   
but Makoto thought she detected a hint of blush behind his cheeks. Smiling she showed   
him what she was adding to her cake."  
  
"It's my mom's recipe. She used to make this cake for every occasion when I   
was little." Trowa noticed that she was successfully fighting back a tear. "Food can   
really show how much you care for a person. A cake made with love can show more   
than most people know. That's why I want to open a restaurant, so everyone can enjoy   
good food."  
  
Trowa nodded. Someone had brought him food once, soup to be exact. He   
understood what the Makoto meant.  
  
"So, what made you take this class. I mean a guy in a home ec. class; it's kind of   
unusual." Why did she keep putting her foot in her mouth? He was going to hate her for   
sure.  
  
"I thought I might meet someone," he answered in a monotone voice. If he had   
said it any other way Makoto would have sworn he was flirting, however; as it was, it   
simply sounded like a statement of fact.  
  
The two were silent for the remainder of the class. Trowa watched her place   
ingredients carefully into the bowl. She was so graceful, and did everything with so   
much love.   
  
Makoto spied glances at the boy from time. It looked as if he was watching her.   
She smiled and thought about how mysterious and handsome he was. She also stifled her   
giggles as she looked down at the apron. The final bell rang and the two removed their   
aprons. Makoto walked out into the hall. She was thinking about how much she looked   
forward to seeing the new boy tomorrow, when she noticed he has walking beside her.  
  
"Would you like to go someplace private," Trowa asked.   
  
Makoto knew he was into her, but she hadn't expected this. "I have gardening   
club."  
  
"I can wait."  
  
"Okay!" Makoto walked into the green house. Through the glass she could see   
the boy leaning up against the wall. He was casually resting, head bent down, hand up to   
his chin. She smiled and hummed a little tune as she went about her work in the green   
house. The time couldn't pass near fast enough. When gardening club was finally over   
she ran to the door, but walked out of it slowly, coolly. Of course, the walls being made   
of glass, Trowa couldn't help notice this. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" she asked the young man.  
  
"Someplace where we can be alone."  
  
"I know just the place," the girl fairly skipped out of the school. She was so full   
of life and energy. Trowa was beginning to have second thoughts.Makoto was leading   
the way to a wooded area just outside Tokyo. It was a long walk, but that was okay. She   
explained that she had nothing else to do that afternoon, and Trowa was single minded.   
Along the way they discussed everything.   
  
"What did you do before you came to Tokyo?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I worked in a circus."  
  
"Oh, what were you?"  
  
"A clown."  
  
Makoto had a very difficult time imagining the silent boy as a circus clown. He   
must be a good actor. There were so many things she wanted to ask the boy, but he asked   
the next question.  
  
"How about you, do you work?"  
  
"No, my parents died a while back. They left me enough money to get by for a   
time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." It was the first genuine emotion Makoto had seen from the boy.   
He seemed as if he really wanted to help. He was so cute.  
  
"It's okay. It's been a while."   
  
In no time they reached the woods. Makoto sat on the grass expecting the boy to   
sit next to her. Lightning flashed in the distance. Makoto frowned; it seemed a storm   
was heading their way.  
  
Trowa didn't sit down. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, which he   
pointed methodically at Makoto. In a second she was up and had kicked the weapon out   
of the young man's hands. She grabbed the gun.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?!"  
  
"I hoped you would stop me. It seems you have an enemy, Makoto. A man hired   
me to kill you."  
  
"Why. . . Why would you?"  
  
"I have killed before. The man offered me a lot of money. Plus he said you were   
trying to resurrect OZ."  
  
"OZ?"  
  
"I had a feeling you'd react that way. So you've never heard of the organization   
and aren't trying to control the world?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm just a school girl."  
  
"Well, then I beg your forgiveness."  
  
As Makoto was considering all of this a shot was fired. The gun flew from the   
young girl's hands. A man stood in the bushes aiming strait at the girl.   
"Not another!" Makoto didn't know how many men pointing guns at her she   
could take today.  
  
"Hello. I am going to kill you now," the man had a husky voice; even hidden by   
bushes and trees, she could see his dark hair and black eyes. He looked to be about her   
age.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked a little too calmly.  
  
"Think of how famous I will be. Me, the one man who killed the sailor senshi!"   
He knew. How did he know? "Oh, I saw you transform one day and I got the idea. I   
decided to go after the strongest of the group first. I knew someone would help me out;   
it's such a noble cause. When I found Trowa; I realized I could use his love of freedom   
against you." Trowa bent his head.   
  
Makoto thought about transforming, but maybe she could do this another way.   
She didn't want Trowa to see her. "Look, it wasn't me. I don't even know what you are   
talking about. You mean those five girls who are always in the news? It must have been   
someone else. I am just a school girl!"  
  
"That won't work on me." A shot was fired. Makoto went down. It took her a   
moment to realize that she wasn't injured. She looked up at the man. He was holding his   
bloody shoulder. Then she peered at Trowa; who had retrieved his gun and was aiming it   
at the man.  
  
"I don't know about the senshi or whatever, but I do know that Makoto is not a   
bad person. From now on I will be protecting her! You will not harm her! I suggest you   
leave now; you need to get that shoulder looked at."   
  
By now the storm had reached the woods. Rain pelted the woods and lightning   
flashed all about them. As the man limped away Trowa knelt beside the scared girl.   
"Can you ever forgive me, Makoto?"   
  
"Forgive you? You saved my life! I owe you big time."   
  
Trowa smiled, leaned down and kissed her. A bolt of lightning split the sky as the   
rain soaked girl passionately kissed back.  



	5. Comfort

Author's Note: I don't own the G-boys or the Moon girls. As for Heero being Machiavellion, think   
about it. He will do almost anything to accomplish his missions. Therefore I think if something   
would be good for people he would have no problem doing something a bit wrong. Heero a bit OOC? Yeah, I guess, but he is so cute this way. Oh, there is one final   
chapter after this. Someone is trying to kill the scouts. I couldn't just leave it that way. Well,   
now I am going to Chicago, so don't look for another chapter for a week at least. Enjoy  
  
***********************************************************  
"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."   
-James Baldwin  
  
Comfort  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
************************************************************  
  
"We have a new student joining us today."  
  
Usagi stealthily wiped away a tear and looked up at the new boy. He appeared as a thin blurry   
line with a brown tuft at the top. She wiped her eyes again and noticed that he was slender, with   
deep blue eyes, so much like his eyes. She felt another hot tear make it's way down her cheek.   
She had been like this all day. Everyone had been avoiding her, and that was just fine.  
  
"I am Yuy Heero."  
  
The boy's attention was immediately drawn to the girl with long blonde hair. She was crying,   
and from the looks of it, had been crying for most of the day. He wondered why one so   
beautiful, would have something to cry so much over. For some reason he wanted to help. He   
berated himself mentally for having such a feeling with such indescribable motives. Possibly it   
was the girl's long blonde hair that reminded him of a girl he had left behind. Perhaps it was the   
way her huge blue eyes just begged him to loose himself in them.   
  
"Heero. Why don't you go sit next to U . . . Usagi?"  
  
The young blonde of course noticed her professor's hesitancy to draw attention to her. She   
thought about how cute it was. He was such a thoughtful man.   
  
"Everyone pair up and discuss your opinions of last nights reading, 'The Prince'."  
  
Usagi turned to the new boy. "I guess you don't know anything about Machiavelli, since you missed   
the reading."  
  
"a man who wishes to act entirely up to his professions of virtue soon meets with what destroys him among   
so much that is evil. "   
  
"So you do know Machiavelli." Usagi had thought that by pairing up with the new kid she would avoid   
a real conversation. Unfortunately she saw that there was no way out. "So . . . What do you   
think about his idea that it is okay for a leader to do illegal things so long as it is for the good of   
the people."  
  
"If it will help people it is right."  
  
"But doesn't a leader have the obligation to follow the same rules as he forces on his people."  
  
"The good of the people comes before some high moral standard that the leader has set up."  
  
"The only things a leader has to lie about are things that will help his image, or promote   
himself."  
  
"It is important for people to have a capable opinion of their leader."  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't that opinion come through honesty and moral actions."  
  
"If possible; however, sometimes it may not be so."  
  
Usagi was actually enjoying this discussion. She had little trouble forcing a smile through her   
tear-streaked face.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Heero asked, concerned for this girl in spite of himself.   
  
Usagi thought for a moment. Once she stopped thinking about Marx and started meditating on   
her emotional state, she realized that she was far from okay. The floodgates opened and she   
burst into tears. She was a bit surprised that she had any tears left after an intense day of crying.  
  
Without a word Heero stood up and took her by the hand. He steadied her as they made their way   
through the classroom. There were several spry glances as the most beautiful girl in school left   
with the new boy with whom half of the girls were already in love. He led her into the hall. She   
motioned towards her locker and he held her all the way there. She supported herself on his side   
as she fumbled with the lock. Heero couldn't help smelling her hair as she leaned up against   
him. It smelled like spring, clean and fresh. It was so fine and golden. She herself was so   
graceful and beautiful. Her beauty had come out even more as she had discussed her views with   
him on the politics of Machiavelli. She talked like a benevolent queen.   
  
Usagi pressed against his warm body. She was still working the lock. She probably could have   
gotten it a while ago, but she felt serene against the boy. He was somehow protective and strong.   
Reluctantly, the locker opened and she removed her books slowly and lethargically. The two   
walked out into the bright sunlight. Her tears quickly dried on her face. It was not an unpleasant   
situation.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Heero was determined to make sure this girl was okay.   
  
Usagi knew that she couldn't face her parents today. She didn't want to go to the park either; too   
many memories, memories of him. She could feel the tears well up again. Heero took charge.   
He led her to a lake that she had never been too. They sat in the shade of a weeping willow. The   
young girl had to smile of the appropriateness.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No . . . Well . . . he left me." Why was she opening up to this new boy? It just seemed so right,   
like they were already connected somehow. "He said it wasn't me. That he didn't want his life   
decided for him. He wasn't ready for such a commitment." The young girl really wanted to   
believe that was it. However, she had her suspicions. The senshi of time was much closer to his   
age, and intellectual level, she thought as another tear fell.   
  
Heero had silently listened until now. He placed her head gently on his shoulder, wrapping his   
arm around hers. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Are you sure?!" Usagi asked a bit, too curtly. She softened, "Do you believe in destiny."  
  
"No. I believe only in myself."  
  
"I wish I could be that way. But I've seen it."  
  
Heero's deep eyes beckoned her to continue, like a pool in the silver millennium begging her to   
walk into its welcoming warmth.  
  
"I have . . . dreams . . . of the future. He is there, black hair, blue eyes. We have a child. We are   
a happy family."  
  
Heero was silent for a long while. Then, "Are you sure this future man has black hair, and not   
brow. . ." He trailed off, afraid of what he was saying. Why was he so taken by her?  
  
Usagi knew he was wrong, but he was unbearably cute for trying. She mussed his hair playfully.   
He cringed back from this and she felt bad. Maybe she had overstepped her bounds. "Do you   
ever feel the fate of the world depends entirely on you?" she asked becoming serious again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He couldn't possibly know what she was talking about, but somewhere inside she felt he just   
might have an idea.   
  
As she was thinking about this, something went off in her brain. A bad person. . . a terrorist. . .   
was at Tokyo Tower. No, not there. It was there that she had first realized that their futures   
were eternally intertwined. She turned to Heero realizing that she had no choice but to trust him.   
"I have a feeling there is a terrorist in Tokyo Tower." The boy was strangely silent. She could   
tell he didn't quite trust her, and who could blame him.  
  
"Moon eternal, make up!"  
  
Heero watched as a shroud of ribbon and light surrounded the beautiful girl. She emerged from   
this vision as a sailor clad girl, strong and confident. She was nothing like the crying schoolgirl   
he had encountered that afternoon.   
  
"You see, I am not your average girl. I'm going to call for help. I don't think I can get to the   
tower fast enough. Maybe someone is closer." She reached for her pocket communicator.  
  
"I can get you there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look over there."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked over at a hanger that had escaped her notice until then.   
  
"We just have to make it to that building."  
  
"Hai!" Usagi put the communicator away and raced towards the tall white building.  
  
Heero threw open the doors. Lying inside was a huge mecha. Usagi had never seen such a   
machine.  
  
"Get in." Heero coldly opened the door and pushed her inside. The robot moved faster then the   
girl thought possible. In seconds they were at the tower. Wing Gundam looked into every floor   
until the pilot saw a man, holding several frightened tourists at gunpoint. The door to the huge   
machine opened and a giant robot hand reached in and grabbed the small senshi.   
  
The man with the gun saw the robot and was reasonably afraid. However, he was sure that if he   
let the hostages go, it would all be over for him. When the mecha set a young girl in a sailor  
suit in the building the terrorist felt better.  
  
"You can't treat innocent tourists like this. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" No   
sooner had she said this than the armed man jumped at her, twisted her arm behind her back, and   
stuck the gun in her face. Heero jumped out of his Gundam and pointed his gun at the man.   
At that moment a single red rose imbedded itself in the floor in front of the terrorist. He looked   
up. A man in a tuxedo and cape stood outside the window. Heero stared at the newcomer. He   
noticed Sailor Moon's reaction to this man and put the two together. For a moment he   
considered turning the gun on the masked man that could make a beautiful creature like Usagi   
suffer so much.   
  
"A place of peaceful tourism. . ."  
  
As the masked man was talking Heero fired and hit the terrorist in the leg. The man staggered   
back. Sailor Moon turned and delivered a swift kick to the face. The tourists exited the building   
and the senshi was left facing the two men. After a long while she spoke. "Someone needs to   
take this man to jail."  
  
Heero jumped into his gundam and roughly picked up the man. "I will return." He promised his queen.  
He was a bit worried about leaving her with the masked man, but possibly she   
needed time to sort through their troubles.  
  
Once he had left Sailor Moon changed back to Usagi.  
  
Eventually the masked man spoke up. "Who was that?"  
  
"A friend," Sailor Moon answered shortly.  
  
"Listen Usagi. I made a mistake. I was thinking about you and Chibiusa. We need to be   
together. It's fate."  
  
"So that's why you want to be with me? To satisfy fate?"  
  
"Well, mainly, yeah, but what other choice do we have."  
  
The young woman smiled through newly forming tears, "Mamoru, lets give fate a rest for a   
while."  
  
"But can we?"  
  
She smiled slyly, "It's not the end of the world."  
  
The gundam had made the drop off quickly. Heero wanted to be there for the girl. He wanted to   
protect her, to keep her from harm. When he arrived, she walked deliberately away from the   
masked man, towards his mecha. He was overcome with relief and joy.  
  
He opened the door and bowed deeply as the young lady walked inside. They rode in silence   
back to the hanger. He made sure the gundam was secure before walking back to the willow   
with the girl. On the way she took his hand. When he didn't pull away, but actually responded   
by wrapping his fingers around her tiny hand, she was very relieved.   
  
They reached the tree. There was no need for words as the boy brushed the young warrior's hair   
from her face. As he looked into her blue eyes they irresistibly pulled him in. He leaned closer   
and softly kissed her. She felt a safety and comfort, as if at last she had found someone who   
could understand, as she kissed him back.  
  



	6. Alliance

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, procrastinator that I am, the SupperS   
season would never have been produced and Endless Waltz would be an endless work in   
progress. Thank goodness both series were in much more capable hands. I made a new   
character. He is one dimensional and static. Basically he is just in the story so you can hate him.   
Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who bothered to write a review! You guys are the best.   
Here's the last chapter.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"When love and skill work together, expect a masterpiece."  
-John Ruskin  
  
  
Alliance  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Heero," Usagi murmured as she rolled over onto her back.  
  
The small black cat rose an eyebrow. She was used to they young girl's sleep talk by now.   
However she had only heard one name escape the blonde's slumbering lips. She would have to   
question her about this new development when she woke up.  
  
A tinny beeping jolted Luna from her thoughts. She cocked her head to listen for the location of   
the device. Buried under a pile of cloths she found a purse containing her target. She pulled out   
the pocket communicator and flipped it open. The face of the Senshi of Venus filled the circular   
screen.  
  
"Luna, where's Usagi?"  
  
"She's asleep. I know she's a bit late for the meeting, but she has been having a tough time   
lately and just looked so . . ."  
  
"Wake her up. We need Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We were attacked at the shrine this morning. The attacker has strange machines that we have   
never encountered before! We are all but helpless."  
  
The guardian cat jumped up on the bed. "Wake up!"  
  
"What . . . am I late for school." The young girl jolted upwards.  
  
Luna paused just long enough to role her eyes. "The senshi were attacked this morning at the   
shrine! The enemy has strange new machines! Henshin now!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!" The familiar shroud of light and ribbon encompassed the young girl.   
She emerged as the eternal solder of love and justice.   
  
"Let's go!" Luna wished to hurry.  
  
"Just a second. You said they have strange machines. We may need some help."  
  
"I'm sure Tuxedo Kaman will show up when the time is right."  
  
Usagi braced herself for the tears, and was not a little surprised when they failed to fall. She sat   
down and turned on the dusty computer. She was glad that she had made Ami help her set up an   
email account the night before. When Usagi had asked her new friend how he may be reached,   
he had provided nothing but an email address. Ami had been a bit surprised when she returned   
to a message from her ditzy friend asking to learn about something technological, but then Usagi   
had been surprised when, calling hours after cram school should have let out, she was greeted by   
the model student's answering machine. Quickly the young blond logged onto her account and   
entered an address that she had spent the last night memorizing.  
  
The small black cat looked over the typing girl's shoulder.  
  
"Heero, four of my friends and I are in trouble. Someone attacked with strange new   
machines. Please help us. Come to the Shinto Shrine downtown. I know I can count on you!   
Sailor Moon"   
  
Countless questions bounced around in Luna's mind. Mainly, who was this 'Heero' and did he   
know Sailor Moon's true identity? Unfortunately there was no time for discussion now. The cat   
jumped on the Senshi's shoulder as the pair raced to the Shrine.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Heero put down his book. He felt he needed to check his email. Possibly Dr. J. had a new   
mission. As he booted up the computer and logged on, he realized that he did have a new   
message. He read it quickly. 'Four of her friends. Fortunately I happen to know four other   
capable pilots.' He charged into the next room.  
  
"Wake up, Duo! We have a mission."  
  
"What . . .what is it?" Duo called as Heero marched down the stares. The sleepy boy watched   
his friend go before jumping up and getting dressed.  
  
In the kitchen Heero found Trowa and Quatre. The brunette was standing at the stove, stirring   
what smelled like chocolate cake mix. The blonde sat on the counter swinging his legs.   
  
"Where's Wufei? We have a mission."  
  
The blonde supplied the answer. "He is downstairs working on his martial arts. He went down   
there very early this morning and hasn't come up since. I'll get him."  
  
As Quatre ran down the steps Heero took a seat at the kitchen table. Trowa put his bowl in the   
fridge, tidied a little and sat next to the Japanese pilot. By that time Duo had entered the kitchen   
dressed in black, and Quatre emerged with Wufei in tow.   
  
"Have you heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Heero began.  
  
"Yes!" Quatre replied readily. Trowa looked visibly alert at a word he recognized.  
  
"Well for those who don't know, the Senshi are sort of the super heroes of Tokyo. They have   
been attacked and need our help."  
  
"So we're babysitting a bunch of action figures?" Duo was surprised at his friend's choice of   
mission.  
  
Heero shot the American a look revealed his deep feelings about this mission. It also made Duo   
shutter. "There have been rumors of a scientist neat by building mobile dolls from the O.Z.   
designs. The Senshi mentioned new machines. I think it deserves our attention."  
  
"There isn't time for this!" Quatre was beside himself. "Let's go!"  
  
Heero gave the word. "Get to your gundams and meet back here."  
  
"Hai!" The four other boys affirmed in unison.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Toritsukareru watched the battle from a distant hill. His coal black eyes gleamed with   
excitement and joy. It was fantastic how many people had been willing to take part in the killing   
of the Senshi. First that Trowa boy, now this scientist, and why not. The person who managed   
to kill the Sailor Senshi would go down in history books, just like and John Wilkes Booth and   
Francis Ravaillac. Rumors had been flying for months about a scientist manufacturing mobile   
dolls just outside Tokyo. It was not difficult to locate the man. He was working alone, and he   
had to be rich to afford such materials. Toritsukareru had simply to look for fabulously wealthy   
independent scientists. The list was predictably short. The man had jumped at the chance to test   
the seven machines he had built so far, make a lot more money and go down in history. Of   
course Toritsukareru was certain that he himself would receive most of the credit, but there was   
no reason this useful scientist couldn't have his little share. He noticed a new figure running   
across the ground towards the four already engaged in the fight. The girl left her black cat a little   
ways away from the battle and joined her friends. 'Now the fun will really begin' thought the   
assassin as he licked his pale lips.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter was attacking everything as quickly as possible. The   
thunder senshi was the only one whose attacks had any effect, and it was only a momentary stun.   
Sailor Mars knew that her celestial fire could melt the machines, but their fast movements always   
put out the flames that she threw. Sailor Mercury's and Sailor Venus' attacks had no effect.   
  
The attackers were deep purple mecha. They were large and well equipped. The Senshi of   
Mercury had already ascertained that there were no life forms inside.  
  
A familiar voice carried into the group. "How dare you attack my friends? It isn't right to . . .   
  
"Sailor Moon," Mercury shouted, "There are not pilots in these mecha."  
  
"Oh." The young solder looked a bit perplexed, but then turned to her friends. "Well, in the   
name of the moon, I'll punish them!"  
  
"Come on!" the Senshi of fire reprimanded. "Use the Tial!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
The Senshi cheered as the target of the attack fell to the earth with a deafening crash. Elated,   
Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and readied for another charge."  
  
"Silver Moon . . ."  
  
"No!" Venus interrupted. All five Senshi watched in terror as the mecha that Sailor Moon had   
crashed, rose up and joined its counterparts, continuing its attack. "Why can't we beat them?"  
  
Sailor Mercury reasoned it out. "Our powers were meant to combat dark magic. That is the only   
thing we ever had to fight in the moon kingdom. We cannot take on modern machinery."  
  
"Well we have to do something!" replied an exhausted Jupiter as she threw up another   
thunderbolt.   
  
Sailor Mercury scanned the area. "Follow me!" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon provided cover   
as the Senshi trailed the Princess of Mercury to a ring of trees. "Jupiter!"  
  
"Hai!" Jupiter was beginning to understand the plan. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" The dragon   
of charged energy tore through the trees, which fell, encircling the Senshi.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Hai!" Mars smiled confidently. "Burning Mandela!" Rings of fire shot from the Senshi's hands   
and engulfed the trees.  
  
"Double shabon spray freezing!" Mercury created a ring of ice protecting the Senshi from Mars'   
fire. She looked around, smiling to herself. The mecha couldn't pass through the fire shield.   
They took a position above the group flames and waited.  
  
"Way to go, Mercury!" Eternal Sailor Moon patted her friend hard on the back.  
  
"Yeah, nice work." Sailor Venus added her praise.   
  
Sailor Mercury only blushed and blinked a couple times.   
  
Sailor Jupiter cut through the relief. "Well, unless we plan on living here forever, we have to   
think of a way to get rid of those mecha." As she was speaking, five new gleaming mecha   
appeared above the flames. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury smiled knowingly while the rest   
gaped up in amazement.  
  
"The Calvary is here!" came a voice that Sailor Venus recognized. She felt instant relief. Duo   
would take care of everything; she just knew it.  
  
"Right, we'll protect you women." Sailor Mars muttered, "Wufei, you chauvinistic baka." She   
smiled with joy at her knight.   
  
Sailor Jupiter looked around at her friends. They all had silly grins and goofy expressions, like   
they were in love. "Hey, just who are these guys?"  
  
"One of them is a friend," the other four replied in almost perfect synchronicity.  
  
The new mobile dolls were not built quite up to par with the old models. It was a fairly easy   
victory. Heavy Arms managed to take out two of them right away. Sandrock battled with one,   
but demolished it after a while. Nataku artfully destroyed a mecha. Death Sythe killed two with   
one swing and Gundam Zero used the sword to cut one perfectly in half. The Senshi were   
amazed at the speed with which the gundams were able to get rid of an enemy that they couldn't   
harm.   
  
Sailor Mercury noticed that the most heavily armed gundam was looking around for something.   
'Right,' she thought, 'someone nearby is probably in charge of this attack.' Using her pocket   
computer she scanned the area for life signs. "He's over there." She shouted up to Heavy Arms   
and pointed to the hill.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Toritsukareru's mood had drastically changed from one of victory, to disappointment, to utter   
terror in the span of a few minutes. A well-armed mecha was careening towards him. He tried   
to run but the beast was upon him. It picked him up and jetted off. The trip to jail would be fast   
and horrifying.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" Mercury put out the flames surrounding the Senshi. They looked up   
at the protectors who had come to stand by them. Heavy Arms could be seem approaching the   
group. The speed of the gundams was simply amazing.  
  
"Why don't you come out of the gundams?" Sailor Moon requested after looking around and   
realizing that no body was nearby. The fighting mecha must have scared them off.  
  
"Look, if we are going to trust you, then you have to trust us." Duo demanded. "You have to   
detransform."   
  
"I trust you, Duo!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?"  
  
The Senshi of Love shivered and in a flash of light changed back into a schoolgirl.  
  
"Minako!" Duo cried as he rushed out of his gundam to hug his goddess.  
  
"Nice battle, Quatre!" Sailor Mercury said as she started to detransform.  
  
"Thanks, Ami!" The Arabian pilot replied as he exited Sandrock and took the girl's hand.   
  
"Wufei, you baka!" Sailor Mars began to detransform.  
  
"What?" Wufei was perplexed. After seeing Rei he was elated. "Ah," he said as he came slowly   
from Nataku, "I have been training. Next time I will beat you decisively."  
  
"I doubt that!" the priestess replied as she hugged the pilot.  
  
A voice finally came from Heavy Arms. "By any chance, is one of you Makoto?"   
  
"Trowa!" Sailor Jupiter changed back.  
  
"Just as I thought," replied the pilot as he came down to stand by Makoto. She put her arm   
around his shoulders. In a rare moment of impulse he responded by placing his around her waist.  
  
Sailor Moon detransformed and Heero stepped out of Gundam Zero without ceremony or words.   
As the pilot approached his princess, she spoke. "Heero, this is a new era. We are being   
attacked with machines that we can't stand up to. I don't know what we will do.  
  
He smiled, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise to protect you."  
  
"Me too." Said the other four pilots staring into the eyes of their new loves.  



	7. Turn About

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Luna, Lita Barton, GW/SM #1 fan, Katrina Katt,   
Infinite_Tenshi, Brenda nichole83, and Anime Princess who made me want to write it. And to   
the wonderful cop who gave me a speeding ticket that forced me to take a defensive driving   
course, which gave me eight hours of boring lectures during which I wrote this chapter. I don't   
own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I hope you guys like this. I certainly enjoyed writing it.   
Now I really mean it, this is the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll write another cute, sappy Sailor   
Moon romance. I'm thinking Mamoru and Setsuna. However I am very open to suggestions.   
dinochick80@yahoo.com  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Tell me who admires you and loves you, and I will tell you who you are."   
-Charles Augustin Sainte-Beauve   
  
Turn About  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Toritsukareru sat in his cell looking at the walls. He had failed. Now he wouldn't be famous, in   
fact it would be a long time before he would be doing anything at all. He tried to get   
comfortable on the cot.  
  
"I've been watching you."  
  
'Oh, great.' Someone was in his cell. 'It's probably some big guy named Butch who wants me   
to be his woman.' Toritsukareru surveyed the room again. He didn't see anyone.  
  
"Your intent is admirable, but your methods are flawed."  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
A tall man with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes materialized before him. "I am   
Jedite."  
  
Toritsukareru was understandably shocked, but he hid it well. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want the Senshi dead as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say it's been a personal goal."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Jedite grinned, "The Gundams, their protectors are vulnerable to magic, while the senshi are   
weak when it comes to modern weaponry. You've been doing well with the machinery. I will   
provide the magic."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't take your credit away. I simply want the Senshi dead. I don't care what   
the people of this planet think of me."  
  
"Fine," Toritsukereru thought it was his lucky day. Here was someone willing to do half the   
work and take none of the credit. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Do you know any of the gundam pilots? I will eliminate the pilots and leave the senshi to you."  
  
Toritsukareru wondered how he would be able to attack the senshi from in prison. Yet, getting   
the gundams out of the way would be a giant step towards his goal. He thought about the   
gundam that had carried him to jail, and lectured him all the way; lectured him in a very familiar   
voice.   
  
"I can't be sure," he finally answered, "but I'm willing to bet that Trowa Barton is one of the   
pilots."   
  
"Trowa Barton." The blonde man smiled wickedly. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Toritsukareru watched Jedite slowly fade out of view. He stared at the spot from which the man   
had vanished and smiled confidently. Things were definitely beginning to look up.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Trowa Barton, Trowa Barton, Trowa Barton . . ." As Jedite walked down the street he   
practically sang the name of the man who would bring his plan to completion. "Trowa Barton,   
Trowa Barton . . ."   
  
"Trowa Barton!"  
  
Jedite looked up. He had heard an angel of deliverance beckoning him to his prey.  
  
"Let's go shopping. We can get you some new clothes, besides that turtleneck," Makoto teased.  
  
'And Makoto as well,' thought Jedite, 'this is convenient.'  
  
"I like my turtleneck," replied the young man, a bit defensively.  
  
Jedite slowly approached the couple. "Hello, Makoto, or should I say Jupiter."   
  
The girl stared angrily at the man. He knew her identity, but she had no idea who he was.  
  
He spoke again. "How's Mars?"  
  
A light flashed behind the young woman's eyes. She remembered the name of a tall blonde   
villain that Rei had mentioned. "Jedite," she hissed.  
  
Trowa said nothing, but he reached out and took one of Makoto's clenched fists. She relaxed a   
bit, drawing comfort from his quiet strength.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that I came up in conversation. I was quite afraid you wouldn't know me."  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Oh, that was easy. I already knew the identity of three scouts. I followed them and learned that   
Usagi, Ami, and Rei, always call Makoto, and Minako whenever there is trouble."  
  
"How are you even here? Didn't Queen Beryll cast some eternal spell on you?"  
  
Jedite answered dryly, "I assume Beryll was killed. After she died her spell slowly wore off and   
I was allowed to die. When you senshi were reincarnated, I was as well, along with all the other   
villains."  
  
Makoto pondered, "So Zoizite, Kunsite, and . . . Nephlite."  
  
Trowa tightened his grip on the young woman's hand. She squeezed back gratefully.  
  
"Yes, and Beryll, but don't worry. They haven't been awakened in all this time. I see no reason   
for them to do so now, at least not until after I have killed you."  
  
"I won't let that happen," Trowa remarked quietly yet forcefully.  
  
"Ah, Trowa Barton," Jedite turned to the girl's companion. "You're actually the person I want   
to talk to at this time."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I've been watching you. Your protection of this girl and her friends is . . .   
commendable. I have a proposition. I would like a duel, me versus you and your four friends.   
Let's leave the women out of this."  
  
"Why would I want to fight you? I don't even know who you are."  
  
"True, but if I can't fight you, I will move on to the senshi."  
  
Trowa was silent for a long while. "I can't speak for the others, but I will take you on myself if I   
have to."  
  
"Trowa, no," Makoto protested. "It's obviously a trap."  
  
"Makoto, it's okay. I promised to protect you."  
  
"Excellent," Jedite broke in, "but do try to get the others to come along. I'll keep in touch to   
inform you of the time and place. I'm afraid that if we decided it in front of this firecracker   
here," he motioned to Makoto, "the senshi would show for sure."  
  
As Trowa nodded, Jedite walked away.  
  
"Come back here, you jerk!" Makoto yelled. She turned on Trowa. "You can't do this! You   
don't know what Jedite is capable of. Let the senshi handle this; they have defeated him before."  
  
Trowa looked down at her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen."  
  
Makoto reluctantly took the role of the helpless maiden. It was a position she wasn't used to,   
didn't like, and had been taking a lot recently. 'Well, not for long,' she thought as she   
contemplated her next move.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"I've got it!" Usagi called as she hit the volleyball over the net.  
  
On the other side Minako bumped it up, Duo set it so the blonde could spike it over the net.  
  
"I got it!" Usagi called. The ball traveled back and forth several times: Usagi to Minako to Duo   
to Minako to Usagi to Minako . . .   
  
"You know, you could help me," Usagi remarked as the ball fell a foot away from her partner.  
  
"But you are doing so well by yourself." Heero smiled at the exasperated girl.  
  
"Well you get the next one."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Here it comes!" Minako yelled as she served.  
  
Heero positioned himself under the ball and swung as hard as he could. It flew so high into the   
air that is wasn't visible for a few moments. Usagi got under it, but at the last minute, she   
jumped away.  
  
"All right!" Duo shouted. He and his partner exchanged high fives.   
  
"You were supposed to set that." Heero remarked.  
  
"It was coming too fast!" Usagi whined.  
  
A soft beeping interrupted the conversation.   
  
"I'll get it," Minako called as she looked around for witnesses. Seeing none, she bent down and   
picked up her purse from beside a tree. She opened it and pulled out the little communicator.  
  
"Makoto, what's up?"  
  
"We've got trouble. We need to call an emergency meeting."  
  
"Okay, let's meet at my place. My parent's should be out for the day. Plus Luna is there now   
making routine assessments with Artimes."  
  
The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Making assessments? So that's what their calling it these   
days."  
  
"Minako giggled. "I've got Usagi, so just contact Ami and Rei. We'll meet you there."  
  
"Oh, Minako, are Duo and Heero with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Tell them to go home. Trowa wants to talk to them."  
  
"Hai, see you in a bit."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Minako turned to the group. "Sorry, boys, we've got work to do."  
  
"Ah," Duo whined, "can't we go with you?"  
  
"Actually, you're needed at home. Trowa wants to talk to you two."  
  
"Trowa! What does he want?"  
  
"Come on, Duo. Let's go." Hero took a last glance at Usagi and walked away.  
  
"All right. Bye, Minako."  
  
"See you, Duo," she yelled as the American ran to catch up with his friend.  
  
"Oh, Heero is so kawii!" Usagi squealed as she and Minako hurried to meet the others.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Minako and Usagi arrived first followed closely by Makoto. Rei showed up later and out of   
breath.  
  
"What happened to you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Just practicing martial arts."  
  
"Were you practicing with anyone in particular?" Minako grinned at her friend.  
  
"No, I was alone." The black haired girl glared at the blonde.  
  
At that moment Ami burst into the room. "Sorry I'm so late. I was studying in the park."   
Nobody noticed the book on Arabic culture and history tucked under the girl's calculus book.  
  
"Okay." Makoto was anxious to begin.  
  
Everybody took a seat on the plush white furniture. Artimes settled in Venus' lap while Luna   
took a position at Usagi's feet.   
  
"I can't think of a gentle way to say this," the brunette continued, "so I am just going to come out   
with it. Jedite is back."  
  
A stunned silence befell the room as the news sunk in. Rei began speaking shakily. "Are you   
sure. I mean you don't know Jedite."  
  
"Rei, I talked with him. It was Jedite. He said so."  
  
"How can that be?" Usagi looked expectantly at the two cats.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen," Luna sighed. "Senshi, every time you are   
reincarnated your enemies from the Silver Millenium are revived along with you. It hasn't been   
a problem so far, because, aside from that first time, every time the villains were reincarnated   
one of two things happened. Either their powers were never awakened, or they were awakened   
and just didn't care, as I believe Nephlite would behave."  
  
"However," Artimes interjected, "that still doesn't explain how Jedite broke Beryll's spell of   
Eternal Sleep."  
  
Ami pondered aloud, "We don't know very much about Beryll's magic. Maybe Eternal Sleep   
wasn't a spell she did once, but rather something she had to maintain, whether consciously or   
unconsciously. After she died, it's possible that the spell was nullified or reduced."   
  
"I think Jedite said something like that," Makoto added helpfully. "It gets worse, though. He   
challenged the gundam pilots to a duel and at least Trowa accepted."  
  
"Wufei will, too," Rei remarked. "He's just that pig headed."  
  
The rest of the girls nodded, indicating that the other boys would join the fight as well.  
  
"Is it so terrible?" Minako wondered aloud, "I mean, we've already found that magic is no match   
for machinery."  
  
"True," Luna replied, "But I don't think Jedite would issue the challenge if he wasn't sure of   
himself. He must have something up his sleeve."  
  
"What they need is a way to contact us once they realize that they can't win," Rei remarked   
cynically.  
  
"Rei, that's perfect!" Ami exclaimed. "I'm going to give my communicator to Quatre. He can   
use it to contact us if there is trouble. You guys wait here." She turned to the black cat that was   
giving her a skeptical glance. "Luna, don't worry. I trust Quatre with my life. I can certainly   
trust him with my communicator."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Rei said.  
  
Ami nodded and the two raced away.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"So there it is." Trowa had just finished relating the conversation he had with Jedite to the   
other pilots who were gathered in the kitchen.  
  
"That jerk! He's history!" Duo was obviously prepared to fight.  
  
"I agree, we can stop him," Quatre smiled.  
  
"We must fight to save the senshi. We made a promise." Wufei was valiant.  
  
Heero remained silent under the expectant stares of the other four. After a long while he spoke.   
"Mission accepted."   
  
"Fantastic." A low voice resounded through the room.  
  
Quatre started. "Who's there?"  
  
Jedite materialized. "I knew that you would all make the right choice. Get ready and meet me in   
an hour in a field fifty miles east of Kyoto. Here's a map." The villain flicked his wrist and a   
sheet of parchment appeared. He handed threw it on the table and vanished.  
  
"What a show off," Duo remarked.   
  
Quatre picked up the map and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Okay, lets go."  
  
The doorbell rang, overlapping the Arab's sentence. Wufei, who was closest to the door, opened   
it. There were Ami and Rei, sweating and out of breath. "Rei, what are you doing here?" The   
Chinese boy exclaimed.  
  
The dark haired girl stared at the pilot. "Ami needs to see Quatre alone, and I have something   
for you."  
  
The blue haired girl looked at her companion. They hadn't discussed this. 'What could she   
possibly have for him.'  
  
The three other pilots said goodbye to their comrades and the girls and hurried to their gundams.   
Wufei led Rei down to the basement so that Ami and Quatre could be alone.  
  
"Quatre, I know what you are doing and I think it's a bad idea."  
  
"I don't care," he retorted. "I will protect you."  
  
Her head drooped. "I understand. This is a risk you have to take. However, don't go alone. We   
are a team. Remember how we dealt with that fire. Let me help."  
  
He was a bit skeptical. "The others won't like it if I bring you along."  
  
"I know, just take this." She handed him the communicator. "Open it if you are in danger and   
the senshi will come to help."   
  
Quatre took the devise and pocketed it. As he placed it in his pocket he felt the parchment.   
"Here, this is where we will be."  
  
As he held the map out for her to inspect Ami knew that he desired her help. Most boys would   
shutter to ask a girl for assistance in a battle, but their relationship had always been one of   
mutual respect and trust. She smiled and committed the map to her perfect memory.   
  
"Goodbye, Quatre, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Ami," said the pilot as he raced out the door.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
In the basement Rei placed an item in Wufei's hand. "This is from the temple. It's a good luck .   
. ."  
  
"I don't believe. . ."  
  
"Quit being so stubborn and just take the thing!" Her voice raised a few decibels. She brought it   
back down. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"I can't help it. This thing you are doing is just so stupid."  
  
"It is not! It's the only honorable thing to do."  
  
"You don't stand a chance!"  
  
As the two argued they drew closer and closer, the connection between their headstrong minds   
was the same connection they felt while fighting each other.  
  
"We will defeat Jedite!"  
  
"You don't even know him!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
The twin fires consumed each other and they embraced. "Just don't die out there," Rei   
whispered.  
  
"I'll do my best," Wufei answered as he pulled away and ran up the stairs.   
  
Rei wiped away a few tears of concern and walked up the stairs to join Ami. The blue haired girl   
was going to ask what her friend had given the pilot, but seeing Rei's serious expression, she   
thought the better of it. The two hurried back to join their friends at Minako's apartment.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later the five pilots were in their mecha and gathered at the field where they were to   
meet Jedite. They silently waited, but not for long.  
  
"You're early." Jedite materialized in front of the gundams.  
  
"Don't you ever just walk or take a bus?" Duo questioned.   
  
Jedite pretended not to hear the American. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Wufei wasn't waiting for an invitation. "You sadden Rei!" he yelled while launching a dragon   
fang.  
  
Jedite raised a hand and deflected it easily. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Before the sentence was finished Heavy Arms fired several times. Jedite set up a dark shield   
which kept him unharmed. Together Sandrock and Deathsythe brought their weapons down   
upon the shield but to no avail. Jedite's power held.   
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Quatre called.   
  
"I'm glad you understood so quickly." Jedite smiled. "Now it's my turn. For a moment the   
villain was still, caught in heavy concentration. A weapon was materializing. It looked like a   
beam cannon, but it was much larger than any gun the pilots had ever seen. There was a seat on   
the top.   
  
"Aim for the weapon!" Duo shouted. The gundams fired all they could at it, but the attack was   
no use. Jedite had it protected as well. He gracefully floated up into the seat.   
  
"How do you like my little toy?" He asked, aiming at Heavy Arms. He fired and Trowa easily   
dodged with a backwards flip. However, the beam turned and followed the gundam.  
  
"That weapon's heat seeking!" Quatre yelled at Trowa. Through an impressive display of   
acrobatics Trowa managed to direct the beam to a nearby tree which was reduced to a pile of   
ashes.  
  
"Most impressive," Jedite smirked. "Now lets sell how you do." He fired at Sandrock. Quatre   
managed to dodge for a few seconds, but the beam made contact. The gundam plummeted to the   
ground. The pilot was okay, but the mecha couldn't be moved.   
  
"Time to finish you off." Jedite took aim at the defenseless Sandrock.   
  
"No!" shouted Trowa. He jumped in front of Quatre's gundam causing the beam to target Heavy   
Arms. Quickly, he guided it to another tree.  
  
"You're going to run out of trees eventually!" Jedite called aiming again for Sandrock. Quatre   
realized that they couldn't defeat Jedite. It didn't matter if the others hated him for it; he had to   
get the senshi. It made no sense for them to die in a battle that others could win. He opened the   
communicator.  
  
This time when the weapon was fired Heero defended his comrade. Unfortunately, he wasn't   
quite as swift as Trowa and couldn't outrun the beam. He fell inches from Quatre. Jedite took   
aim again and Shenlong got in the way. Wufie didn't even attempt to outrun the beam. He   
simply fell beside the others, clutching the good luck charm he had been given.   
  
"Three down, two to go." While Jedite laughed sadistically, Quatre's heart sank. The senshi   
couldn't get here in time. They were not going to make it. As a thick fog rolled in, the pilot   
realized that he was mistaken.   
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Out of the fog came the terrible beast of electricity, lighting the   
steam around it like a horrifying strobe. It tore through Jedite's cannon, ripping it to shreds.   
  
Cursing the Senshi, Jedite floated off the mangled machine. He was about to ask how the girls   
had known where to find him, when another attack caught him off guard.  
  
"Love me chain, encircle!"   
  
Jedite found himself entangled in glowing yellow chains. They were much more powerful, and   
more organized then when he had first fought the senshi. He looked to the other end of the   
chain, to try to spot his attackers. Out of the fog walked five figures. They slowly came into   
view. He recognized the girl who he was destined to be with back in the Silver Millenium, back   
before he met Beryll and things went terribly wrong. He remembered back to when he had first   
fought her. She had always been looking for a boyfriend. He had never seen a more boy crazy   
person in his life. In her now, he saw a possible way out.  
  
"Mars," He called. "I understand everything now, our past, our destiny. It was always you and   
I. That is the way it is supposed to be."  
  
The dark haired girl looked up at Shenlong and thought of it's pilot. Turning to Sailor Moon she   
said quietly, but firmly, "Do it now."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and began her attack. Jedite let out a cry of defeat before being turned to   
moondust.  
  
The pilots hurried to emerge from their mecha.   
  
"You women shouldn't have done that," Wufie remarked, "It was our fight."  
  
"You're welcome. We were happy to save your lives," Rei kidded. When the Chinese boy   
simply stared at her she added, "Oh, come on. It would have been a pointless death. We knew   
we could win."  
  
"You are, of course, correct," Wufei admitted. Then he quietly added, "Thank you."  
  
"But how did you guys know where to find us?" Duo wondered.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Heero responded, glancing knowingly at Quatre who blushed a little.  
  
"It would appear," said Ami, in a hurry to draw attention away from the Arab, "that while we are   
weak against machinery, the gundams are w. . . not extremely strong against magic."  
  
"So it looks like we need one another," Heero just barely let a smile show.  
  
"Don't worry," Usagi giggled. "We'll protect you."  
  
The other Senshi laughed and expressed their agreement.  



End file.
